Voldemortes Downfall
by AlyssaLLBlack13
Summary: Harry and pals return to Hogwarts, realing things are changing fast. Note: I own the charries of Artemis, Chica, Loki, Ciara, Fiona, Cat, Rice, Tomas, and Zofka. PLease R&R!
1. Children of Misfortune

Voldemorte's Downfall

Chapter One

It was September first, and it was back to Hogwarts again. "I wonder who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is this year?" commented Ron. "No idea," replied Zofka, his new girlfriend. "Loki, do you know at all?" Loki just shook her head. She started writing furiously in a journal. "Why are you writing so much lately?" Hermione asked. "I miss my father. A lot," replied Loki. Harry nodded. "I miss Sirius a lot too," he said quietly. "Dumbledore thinks we need to move on though." "Just because I miss him doesn't mean I haven't moved on!" Loki practically shouted. "He's my father!" Her voice shook and she quieted down. "I just wish I'd had more time with him. I didn't even get to know him." She buried her face in her hands. After this outburst, there were several attempts to restart a conversation, but no of them worked. No one spoke for the remainder of the journey.

A few weeks later, as they emerged from professor Artemis' class, Ron exclaimed "WOAH! Her last name is her first name spelled backwards! That's really cool!" Everyone stared at him, then Hermione, who had been a little bitter with Ron since their breakup, said "Well DUH!" "What was that for Hermione?" Ron asked. "Well everyone else figured that out the first day!" answered Hermione. "Well, I don't..." began Ron, but Harry interrupted. "Guys, Malfoy and His new girlfriend are headed this way. And-is that LOKI!?" he said, glaring in Malfoy's direction. "it is!" he gasped. He stomped toward Malfoy. Rice grabbed his arm. "Harry, don't!" she hissed, "Malfoy is trying to make you mad. Don't fall for it!" "Too late!" growled Harry. "Hey Malfoy! Get your hands off of her!" "Oh Potter! Didn't she tell you?" Loki intturupted-"Draco Malfoy, don't you DARE!" but Malfoy continued. "We're going out! She said she told you!" Suddenly, Harry broke out of Rice's grip, and ran toward Malfoy. He started swinging his fists. Someone grabbed the back of his robes. He heard a cold voice say "Fighting, Potter? My office, now!" and Harry turned to look fearfully into the cold eyes of Professor Snape.

"Did you hear me Potter?" snarled Snape. "My office! Now!" He glared at Harry. "MOVE IT!" Harry glanced back at Rice, who muttered "I told you, braindead, but you wouldn't listen. It's your own fault." Harry glanced at Loki, who looked anxiously at him. "NOW!" Snape roared. "Coming." Harry heaved a sigh. _Sirius would be so disappointed in me, _he thought glumly. Malfoy stared to say something, and he heard Loki snap "Oh, shut up already!" He reached Snape's office, and Snape said, "Sit down, Potter. Wait here, and do not touch anything. I need to speak to Professor McGonagall." He turned and walked out of the office. A few moments later, the door opened and Erick Chica walked in. He looked at Harry and said "Where's Snape? And why are you here?" Harry sighed. "I tried to kill Malfoy, and Snape caught me. I'm waiting for my punishment," he replied. Just then, Snape strode back in. "Erick, please wait. I'll be with you in a moment. Mr. Potter, Professor McGonagall and I feel that you have crossed one too many lines, and it would be best for all if you were expelled." Chica gasped and Harry finally looked at Snape's face. When he saw Snape's look of utter joy, it finally clicked. "Expelled?" he said, unable to speak above a whisper. "I'm expelled?" "Yes Potter,' Snape sneered. "You are." _What am I going to do now?_ Harry thought.

"Expelled? For what?" asked Neville in the common room that night. "Fighting," answered Harry glumly. "With Malfoy. Only Snape caught me." Hermione glared at, well, no one in particular, and said "But expelled? Don't you think that's a bit far? Does Dumbledore agree?" Harry replied "I don't even think he knows." "He doesn't," said a voice. They turned and saw Loki climb through the portrait hole. Malfoy told me about it, oh, about 63 seconds ago." "What did he say?" Harry asked. "Don't leave anything out." Rice interrupted. "Don't you think Lupin will be upset? I mean, last you nearly kill Ron, this year, expelled? He's not going to take that very well." Loki cleared her throat. "May I talk?" she snapped. Everyone nodded. "Well, after you left, Harry, Malfoy and I went to the library. When Goyle came to get him, I waited. Malfoy came back and told me exactly what Snape said. Reader's Digest version, Dumbledore wasn't told and Snape is happy. End of story," she finished. Silence followed. Then Harry said "Well, what about Erick Chica?" Hermione giggled but everyone ignored her. "What did he say?" "Well, he was ready to seriously injure Malfoy, but we calmed him down. Luckily, too. He's got a temper, that one," Loki said. Suddenly, the portrait hole opened and Zofka climbed through. She took one look at everyone's faces and said "What'd I miss?" Ron replied, "Well, do you want the short version or the long?"

After awhile, everyone drifted off to bed. There were only two people in the common room besides him. Loki and Chica. He could feel the anger throbbing around the room. Chica was muttering "He didn't do anything wrong!" and Loki was shushing him, saying "Complaining isn't going to make this any better!" Harry spoke up quietly. "I agree with McGonagall. Besides, keep's Snape off my back, right?" He gave a nervous laugh. Loki began "Harry I didn't tell you everything Snape said," but was cut off by Dobby bursting in. He cried "Dobby has just heard! Harry Potter cannot leave now! Not when Hogwarts needs him most!" Harry replied "Dobby it's okay. I understand why I have to do this. I'll miss you." _Whoa! _he thought_. I will miss Dobby. Creepy._ Loki finally said "I'm going to bed. Good night." Chica nodded. "Yeah. It is after hours. I should get back to Slytherin. Night." Dobby gave Harry one last teary look and follow Chica out. Harry drifted up to bed. He closed his eyes. The next thing he knew, it was morning. It had come too soon.

Harry got on the train and cast a last glance at Hogwarts. The train started to move. After a few hours, he started digging through his stuff. He found a crumpled piece of parchment. It was a note from Rice, which read: (Be careful. Tonight is the full moon and you know his condition.) Harry laughed. Although Lupin was a werewolf, Harry doubted he was capable of harming a fly. Seeing Lupin on the platform, looking tired but smiling, Harry felt his spirits lifted. He waved, and Lupin waved back. _This won't be so bad, _he thought_. Not at all._

Later that evening, Harry and Lupin sat down to eat. Harry sensed  
that Lupin was rather irritated, but he had no idea why. He mentioned to  
Lupin that this was unfair. Malfoy wasn't punished at all. Why was he,  
Harry, expelled? Lupin simply nodded, a strange look on his face.  
Harry excused himself and walked up to the drawing room, where he  
found Phineas Nigellus playing poker. Phineas immediately started  
talking to Harry. Harry, in spite of his mood, found himself enjoying  
the conversation. All of a sudden, Phineas stopped. Harry turned, and  
caught a fleeting glance of someone standing in the doorway. The  
figure raised a wand and yelled "CRUCIO!". Harry felt intense pain  
shoot through his body. Through the haze that was slowly filling his   
mind, he heard Phineas yell "Hold on I'll get Dumbledore!" Harry sank  
to his knees, pleading the figure to just kill him. He heard another  
shout of "CRUCIO!" and he crumpled to the floor. Everything went black, and he felt nothing more.

The next morning, through the haze that was surrounding him, Harry heard someone calling his name. The haze started to clear, and he saw someone standing over him that should not have been. "Sirius?" he asked, groggily. "Thank God, he's alive!" he heard someone shout. "But he's confused. He thinks I'm Sirius " Harry abruptly jerked himself from the Haze and saw, not one, but six people standing over him. Of course Lupin was there and Naturally, Dumbledore, but also Ron, Zofka, Hermione, and his half-sister Loki. He realized Loki, who was Sirius' daughter and looked a lot like him, had been who he had seen, not Sirius. Hermione burst into tears. "Oh Harry, we thought you were dead!" Dumbledore spoke softly. "Harry, do you know who did this to you? Did you see them?" Harry shook his head. "I didn't see who did it. Not very well, anyway. All I know is I was talking to Phineas Nigellus, and we heard noises. I don't know anything else." Everyone was silent, except the occasional sob from Hermione. Then Loki said "Well, what about Lupin? He might have seen something strange." Lupin, choosing his words carefully, replied "To the best of my knowledge, the only people in the house last night were myself and Harry." Suddenly, something clicked. "Hang on!" shouted Harry. "You were acting really strange last night. Did you do it?" Something like sadness passed through Lupin's eyes. He thought a moment and said "Yes Harry, I did. I'm sorry." For a moment, no one spoke. Then Dumbledore said "You, Lupin? But why?" Harry nodded. "Yeah we'd all like to know that!" snarled Ron. "YOU like Harry!" Zofka nodded vigorously. Lupin hesitated a moment. "I-I don't know exactly what happened. I didn't even want to do it. Something made me. I don't do that kind of thing of my own free will." He finished. Harry stared at him for a minute. Then turned to Dumbledore and said "Another thing, Professor" but Dumbledore cut him off. "I don't know why you were expelled, Harry. Professor McGonagall said no such thing." "What?" said Harry. "But Professor Snape said-" Dumbledore spoke again. "He and I will be having a little chat soon. He had no authority to do this. He will be punished." Loki finally spoke up. "Just so you know, Harry, I'm breaking up with Malfoy." "No. Don't do that. Don't spoil your happiness because of me," Harry said. "You're sure? You mean it? I want you to be happy," she replied. "I am. I'm happy if you're happy," Harry said. "Harry, we could have avoided all this if you'd just said that in the beginning," Hermione interjected. "Drop it Hermione. By the way, how's Erick Chica? He was pretty upset when I left," Harry said. Zofka, mainly because Hermione burst into giggles, answered. "Well, he has detention. He tried to attack Malfoy's cronies. Actually, Umbridge caught him." "Umbridge? What do you mean, Umbridge?" Harry said. Then, "Please tell me she's not back. Say I'm dreaming. Anything but she's back." Everyone nodded. "Artemis had family problems. She had to leave. Umbridge was the only choice," Ron said. Everyone shuddered. "Well what are we waiting for?" Loki asked. "We have school, Umbridge needs straightening out and Harry has a girl waiting for him." "I WHAT!?!?!?!?" shouted Harry. "Yeah. Rice asked me to ask you out for her. What do you say?" Loki asked. "Well duh! I say yes!" Harry shouted. "Good." Loki beamed.

A few weeks later, Umbridge was still there. Unexpectedly, a Hogsmeade visit came up. The day before the visit, they arrived in Umbridge's class, ready to ignore her as always. However, Umbridge had a different plan. As they arrived, Umbridge commented "Well, I'm glad to see that Miss Black has decided to follow the uniform, finally." Loki moved as though to hit her, but Rice caught her arm and said "Don't. She's just trying to make you mad. She's not worth it." Harry nodded and they took their seats in the back of the room. Harry pulled out an Exploding Snap deck. "Anyone in?" Ron nodded and the girls turned to watch. When the deck exploded, singeing Ron's eyebrows, Umbridge marched back to their desks. "5 points from Gryffindor! And I'm confiscating these!" She held up the new deck Harry had pulled out. "Just because you've been raised by fools, dangerous half-breeds and murderers does not give you the right to act like savages!" She turned to leave but found herself surrounded by Loki, Rice, Harry and Ron. "What is the meaning of this? Mr. Weasly, as head boy, I expected better of you. What is going on?" Ron replied "We are sick of your mouth. We've put up with it but you've just crossed the line. Now guys. One, two, thr..." He was inturupted by another teacher. "What is going on here?" "Professor Artemis!" Zofka gasped. "We were telling Umbridge how sick we are of her." Ron said. "Well, don't worry about it. She's leaving. Now," said Professor Artemis. "As class is almost over, no homework. Enjoy the weekend."

The next day everyone met in the entrance hall, as a couple. Ron and Zofka, Hermione and Chica, Harry and Rice and- "Wait. Where are Loki and Malfoy? They said they'd meet us here." Ron said. "Oh, I forgot. Loki said we could g on ahead. They'll catch up," replied Zofka. Harry motioned them forward and the left. Malfoy pushed his way past them, fuming. "What's wrong with him?" asked Rice. Harry shrugged. _Where is Loki? _he wondered. When they reached Hogsmeade, Harry went to find Malfoy. "Where is Loki?" he snapped. "Hospital," grunted Malfoy. "Why? What happened?" Harry asked, shocked. "Relax. She's fine. She and Goyle had a fight and..." "Are you saying that he HIT her?!" yelled Harry, unable to contain himself. "Yeah. Luckily Professor Simetra came around to investigate the shouting and saw him get ready to swing agian. He is seeing Dumbledore now. I hope he gets expelled." Malfoy replied. "Look, there she is now. She's fine. Hey, here comes everyone now!" "No Ron and Zofka are missing," Harry replied. As everyone approached, Malfoy ran over to Loki. "I'm so glad you're alright! I was so worried!" he cried. Loki started to smile, but Malfoy grabbed her hand, pulled her to him and kissed her. She did nothing for a moment, and then kissed him back. Suddenly, everyone was kissing. Ron and Zofka were driven from Harry's mind. He didn't know about everyone else, but in Harry's mind, this was the best Hogsmeade visit ever.


	2. Multiple Relationships

Voldemorte's Downfall

Chapter Two: Multiple Relationships

After Hogsmeade, the newly formed gang of friends waited in the library, anxious to hear of Goyle's fate. Loki, her head on Malfoy's shoulder, was asleep, utterly exhausted by the day's excitement and activities. Harry paced back and forth, now and then stopped and grasping Rice's hand. Ron sat in an armchair, Zofka in his lap. And Hermione was perched on the table, Erick Chica's hands wrapped around hers. After having been found, only a short distance from the Shrieking Shack, Ron and Zofka had been filled in, in about five minutes. After a couple of hours, Snape entered the library, looking harassed. "Malfoy! A word?" he called. Malfoy nodded, and after shifting Loki to the side with a little help from Harry, stood up and walked out after Snape. They heard raised voices, followed by silence, and then Malfoy's shout of "NO WAY!! YOU'RE KIDDING!" and Snape saying something. Then Malfoy re-entered the library. Everyone stared at him, and Zofka reached over and tapped Loki on the shoulder. Malfoy, dropping each word like a bomb, announced, "Goyle has been..." he paused, adding a dramatic effect. "Goyle has been expelled." Loki realeased a relieved sigh. Malfoy sighed as well. " Well I can't say I'm happpy." he said. "I mean, he was my friend. Even if he did hurt my girlfriend, he was still my friend." Harry thought for a moment. "Well, he can't hurt her-or us-anymore. That's a plus," he said. Ron nodded. "Well, if that's all you needed, then Zofka and I are gonna leave. Good Night!"

Later on, in the boys dormitory, Ron and Zofka sat on Ron's bed, disscussing the days events. "You know, I never saw Goyle as being the one who'd hurt someone. He never seemed smart enough." Ron said. "Just goes to show," Zofka said, smiling. "Never judge a slytherin by their brains." Ron frowned. "That didn't even make sense." "It wasn't supposed to!" Zofka cried. Ron shook his head. "Remind me again why I'm dating you," he said playfully. "Because it's obviuosly not for your mind." Zofka giggled. "Because I'm pretty and I make you look good," she answered. Ron pulled her to him and they started kissing.

Later that evening, Zofka emerged from the boys dorms. She heard a giggle and someone say, "SHH!" She walked past the couch and saw Hermione and Chica lying there under a blanket. She knew Harry and Rice had remained in the library, and she assumed that Loki must have been off with Malfoy. She didn't dwell on it. She was tired and wanted to go to bed. So she did. Before she knew it, it was morning.


	3. Complications

Voldemorte's Downfall

Chapter three: Complications

Later that afternoon, Harry and Malfoy sat in the library, talking.

Harry still couldn't figure out why all these things were happening. "I mean, first Lupin tries to kill me, and then Goyle tries to kill my sister. Clearly, someone wants us dead," Harry was saying. Malfoy replied, "Well, we know who wants you dead, but who would hate your sister that much?" "Don't know. Maybe Voldemorte is trying to get rid of anyone who can avenge me," Harry replied. Malfoy nodded. "Yeah, maybe," he agreed.

Voldemorte turned and faced Lucius Malfoy, wand raised. "You said Potter would be dead!" he hissed. "I tried my Lord, I really did. But..." Voldemorte cut Lucius off. "Silence! I don't want your excuses!" he screamed. "I allowed you to use the werewolf to kill Potter, and he failed! I allowed you to use your son's best friend to kill the sister, and he has failed! If you fail me one more time, it will be your last. Understand?" Lucius swallowed and nodded. "Yes, my Lord, I understand." Voldemorte scowled. "Good. Get out of my sight!"

Malfoy walked down the lawn of the school, looking for Loki. He'd seen her rush out upset and he wanted to make sure she was alright. When he found her, however, she seemed the opposite of upset. She seemed a little angry, in fact. "Hey are you okay?" Malfoy asked. Loki nodded. "Malfoy, can I talk to you?" she asked. He nodded. "Sure, what about?" Loki sighed. "I don't know how to say this, so I'll just come out and say it. We're over." Malfoy frowned. "Wh-What?" "You heard me, we're through. I've just been thinking, and I can't go out with you any longer. Because of Sirius." She replied. Malfoy grimaced. "You're breaking up with me because your dad might've had a problem with us?" Loki shook her head, eyes down. "Malfoy, your dad murdered mine. I can't down the son of Sirius' murderer. It's awkward and uncomfortable." Malfoy glanced down for a minute, then up, face set. "If that's the way you feel..." Loki nodded. "It is." "Fine," Malfoy replied. "It's over. No hard feelings." He walked away, concealing the tears.

"You did WHAT!?" Harry yelled, in the common room that evening. "I broke up with Malfoy. It's a pretty simple concept, really," Loki replied. "And may I ask WHY?" Harry screamed. "Harry, I couldn't go out with the son of Sirius' murderer. Simple as that." Loki sighed. "Look, I'm sorry if I ruined your budding friendship, but do you honestly think Sirius would've approved, anyway?" Harry shook his head. "No, but I don't care what he would have thought! He wasn't even my dad!" "Well, he was mine!" Loki shrieked, nearly in tears. "And personally, I find it insulting to his memory to fraternize with the enemy!" "The enemy?" Harry laughed. Loki smacked him. "Harry, I'm serious! His father is a Death Eater, the same one who is, in fact, in charge of killing you! Don't you think Malfoy might have been using me to get to you?" Harry gasped. "I never thought of it that way," he whispered hoarsely. Loki began to say something, but was cut off by Rice bursting in. "Guys, Hermione's missing. I can't find her anywhere. And Malfoy said Erick Chica's missing too." The little bit of color in Loki's face drained from it. "Wh-what?" she stammered. "They're what?"


	4. The demise of Erick Chica

Voldemorte's Downfall

Chapter four: The demise of Erick Chica

Harry sprang immediately into his 'saving-people-mode'. "Where was the last place they were seen?" he asked. "Last place I saw Hermione was our dorms," Rice replied. "And Malfoy said the last place Chica-Erick-was seen was at breakfast." Harry frowned. "Do we tell a teacher?" Loki shook her head. "No. With all the scare over the Dark Lord's return, we'd be placed on total lockdown until they're found." Harry nodded, thinking. "Well, then what do we do?" Loki shrugged. "Don't know. Rice?" Rice turned to them, eyes frantic. "Shouldn't we go after them?" Loki nodded. "We should. But how? We don't know where they are." Rice turned to Harry. "Well, can't you do that thing where you have a dream and you know where to go?" Harry froze. The last time he'd followed one of those dreams, Sirius had died. He shook his head. "No. I can't control it at will," he replied. "This is about Sirius, isn't it?" Rice asked, backing Harry into a proverbial corner. He shook his head. "No, of course not. I just can't control those dreams, that's all." Rice had just opened her mouth to speak when Zofka and Ron burst in. "Where's Hermione? I need to talk to her and I can't find her anywhere," Zofka said. Loki glanced nervously at Harry before answering. "Zofka, Hermione is missing. Chica too. We can't find them, and we've looked everywhere. They're gone." Zofka looked shocked for a minute, then nodded. "Right. So we're going to go after them?" Loki shook her head sadly. "No. We don't know where they are. We can't tell anyone. We just have to hope for the best." Zofka nodded. Silence. Then, "So, when are we going after them?"

Through the blackness surrounding them, Hermione and Chica could make out a voice yelling. It sounded vaguely familiar. "Malfoy, you idiot!" Voldemorte yelled. "You brought the wrong children! We are supposed to be holding Potter's sister hostage! What were you thinking?" Lucius Malfoy explained patiently. "If we hold the friends hostage, Potter will sacrifice himself to save them. And it's only a matter of time before the girl follows." "But Dumbledore's protection keeps us from killing the girl!" hissed Voldemorte. "It keeps us from killing her, yes, put it doesn't stop her from killing herself! It's brilliant!" Lucius exclaimed. "Brilliant, maybe. Practical, heck no!" Voldemorte muttered. He turned to his prisoners. "Looks like your be here awhile," he hissed. Chica struggled against his bonds. "You'll never get away with this!" he yelled. Voldemorte laughed. "Oh, but I already have! Your precious Harry Potter cannot save you!" Hermione watched his maniacal performance. "Why do you hate Harry so much?" she asked. "He had never done anything to you! He was only a baby!" Voldemorte turned on her. "You heard the prophecy! He would have destroyed me!" He rounded on Chica. "AH, yes, Erick Chica. My, but you've grown up, my son." "SON?" Both Chica and Hermione gasped. At last Chica regained his composure. "What do you mean, 'your son'?" he asked. Voldemorte looked shocked. "Why, your dear mother never told you?" He smiled. "Yes, I would expect she'd want to protect you from the inevitable hatred that comes with being my child. Not to worry, I'll tell you. I'm your father, Erick." Chica gasped. "You're my father? That can't be! I'll kill you!" He struggled violently against his bonds. Voldemorte laughed mockingly. "Lucius, release him, would you? We should duel properly." Chica was cut free and yanked to his feet. Lucius handed him his wand. Chica faced off with Voldemorte, visibly shaken. Voldemorte laughed. "Scared, are we, son? Afraid of your old dad?" Chica shook his head. "You wish. The sooner I kill you, the sooner me and Hermione can get out of here." He raised his wand, and Voldemorte followed suite. Lucius counted down. "On my signal. Three...Two...One...Duel!" Before Chica could utter a single curse, Voldemorte was in action. "Avada Kedavra!" he bellowed. Chica was lifted off his feet and thrown across the room. He was dead before he hit the floor. Hermione shrieked. Voldemorte turned to her. She cowered, but Voldemorte stowed his wand and had her cut free. "Tell Harry Potter that if he wishes to face off with me, that is how he will end up! Dead! Go!" Hermione ran from the room, followed by Lucius Malfoy. Voldemorte turned to Chica's lifeless body. "I am truly sorry we never knew each other, but it was like my relationship with your dear Mudblood mother. It was never meant to be." He laughed maniacally. "Potter! Come avenge your dear old friend! Come die like a man!" He fingered the wand in his pocket. "Because this time," he whispered, "I'm ready for you."


	5. Ciara

Voldemorte's Downfall

Chapter five: Ciara

Harry paced nervously around the common room. Loki sat in an armchair, thinking. Zofka sat on Ron's lap on the couch and Rice perched anxiously on the table. Every time the portrait hole had opened, they expected to see Hermione, and each time they were disappointed. They had just about given up hope when Hermione finally burst in, panting. Loki leapt up and a fixed a glass of water, offering it to Hermione, along with the chair she'd been sitting in. Hermione sat down, caught her breath and then turned to Harry. Harry immediately asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "Hermione, where's Chica?" Hermione glanced around nervously. "Guys, Chica is...he's..." Her voice failed her. Loki coaxed her gently. "Hermione, we need to know. Please tell us." Hermione nodded. "He's dead." This proclamation was followed by the loudest silence any of them had ever heard. Then Harry gasped, Loki paled, Ron's eyes widened, Rice fell off the table in shock, and Zofka fainted. Loki spoke first, eyes wide, breathing heavily. "De-Dead? He's dead?" Hermione nodded, eyes shining with tears. "But how?" Harry asked. Hermione turned to him. "Voldemorte killed him." Harry froze, unable to speak. He'd been dreading this moment for nearly two years now. Ever since Sirius had died, he'd feared losing another friend to Voldemorte. Loki turned her attention to Zofka, helping try to wake her. She was at a loss for words. She, too, was thinking of Sirius' death. Zofka sat up suddenly. She was breathing hard. "I can't believe..." she began, but was cut off by the portrait hole opening. Dumbledore walked in, followed by the prettiest girl anyone had ever seen. She was almost taller then Loki, the tallest at six foot one, and she had raven black shoulder-length hair, and deep eyes of intense violet. Her skin was white as ivory, and her clothing was all black. A black tube top, black miniskirt and black spiky heels graced her slender body. She wore no jewelry, except a beautiful diamond ring on her right hand. She smiled at them, revealing exceptionally sharp pearl white teeth, though a couple had a reddish tint to them. Dumbledore turned to them. "This is Ciara," he said. "I expect you to make her feel welcome her." He walked out. Ciara turned to them, and all the boys jaws dropped. Ciara grinned and dropped into a fake curtsy. "Hello, I am Ciara Sorcha Siobhan." Loki smiled softly and extended her hand. "I'm Loki. Loki Lily Black. It's nice to meet you." Zofka jumped up, dragging Ron with her. "I'm Zofka, and this is Ron, my **boyfriend.**" She stressed the word 'boyfriend.' Rice stood. "And I'm Rice Clantona." Harry and Hermione stood together. Harry smiled without meaning it. "I'm Harry Potter." Hermione couldn't even muster a fake smile. "Hermione Granger." Out of habit, she added, "This is Erick Chica." Ciara looked confused. Harry touched Hermione's shoulder gently. "He's gone, Hermione. Gone. He's not coming back." Hermione burst into tears and ran from the room. Ciara smiled in confusion. "Did I miss something?" Loki nodded. "Yeah, her boyfriend just died." Ciara's grin faded. "Oh," she said softly. Then her expression hardened. "So what? I've lost people in my life. You don't see me bawling my eyes out." Harry stared at her. "Id think you'd be a little more sensitive." Ciara laughed bitterly. "Think again, Sharku." Harry frowned in confusion. "What in the Nine Hells does that mean?" Ciara smiled evilly. "That's not for the ears of little boys to know." Loki jumped in, mostly to keep them off each other's backs. "So, Ciara, where is it you come from?" she asked. Ciara shrugged. "Nowhere, really. I don't much care for thinking about the past." Loki smiled. "Come on, you can tell us." Ciara whipped around, violet eyes aflame. "No, I can't! I don't care for revealing my private affairs to innocent young ears such as yours! I don't want to spoil you!" Loki stood, blue eyes icy cold . "Watch who you're calling innocent, Ciara. I've seen things you cannot even begin to comprehend." Ciara's eyes narrowed. "And where in the Nine Hells did you get that idea?" Loki paused. _'Should I tell her?' _she wondered. Ciara smirked. "I knew it. You haven't ever seen anything horrible." That did it. Loki snapped. "You don't know the half of what I've been through!" she screamed. Ciara remained stoically calm. "Really? Then please, enlighten me." Loki shook her head, but then changed her mind. "Fine," she said coolly. "Fine, I will. Have you ever been forced to watch someone die? Watch them die and know that you're powerless to save them? Well, have you?" Ciara remained silent. Loki smirked. "Well, I have. And do you know the worst part? The person I had to watch was my own father. My own father!" Her voice rose, shaking slightly. "Do you have any idea what it's like to lose someone that close to you?" Ciara bit her lip, drawing blood. "Actually, no, I don't. I've never lost my parents. But I've lost people I've been close to, and if you don't mind, I don't care to talk about it, okay?" Loki nodded. "Okay. Hey, give me a second to change into something a little more stylish," she said, indicating her worn out robes, "and I'll show you around the school." Ciara nodded. "That would be great, sure." Loki disappeared upstairs, then reappeared wearing a blood-red corset and black ankle length skirt, complete with red boots with three inch heels. Her dark black hair was down around her pale face. "Okay, let's go." Ciara looked her outfit up and down approvingly. "I like. Okay, let's go." They left the room, and Harry's jaw dropped. "Have any of you ever seen Loki look that good?" Everyone shook their heads. "Okay," Harry replied. "I thought it was just me."


	6. Cat

Voldemorte's Downfall

Chapter six: Cat

Loki and Ciara returned, Loki looking flustered. "Malfoy has a new girlfriend. Some transfer student. Fiona, I think her name was. I can't believe he'd be seeing someone else so soon."

Harry shrugged. "Well, he is a total ass." Loki glared at him.

"Hello, you were practically best friends with him!" Harry's answer was cut off by the entrance of Cat, a seventh-year girl most of them hardly spoke to. She was glaring at Harry.

"Quidditch. You. Ron. Normally, these things go together. Why didn't they today?"

Harry smacked his forehead. "Damn! I forgot about that. Sorry!"

Cat smirked. "You've missed twelve practices since fifth year."

"You've kept track?" Loki asked, incredulously.

Cat glared. "I am team captain. And if Harry misses another practice, he's out. Oh, and Loki? Charms Club? Where were you today?"

Loki shrugged. "Hello, I quit!"

"Oh well. We don't **need **you, anyways."

Ciara's eye's flashed. "Do not talk about her that way!"

Cat's smirk returned. "Why? Is she your girlfriend or something?" Ciara looked murderous. Cat smiled. "Do you know who her family is?"

Ciara shrugged. "I didn't think it mattered. Does it?"

Cat's smile became evil. "Well, yeah, ever hear of Sirius Black?"

Ciara laughed. "Who hasn't?"

Harry nudged Loki nervously. "DO something!" he hissed.

Loki shrugged. "I am. I'm waiting for Ciara to hear something she already knows."

Cat rolled her eyes. "You realize Loki's last name is Black, right?"

Ciara glared at her. "I already know about all that. Loki told me herself."

Cat smirked. "Well, they've always said dirt sticks together." Ciara's eyes flashed, and she punched Cat. Cat looked surprised for a moment, then she slapped Ciara, who lunged at her. They rolled around on the floor for a moment, while everyone else debated whether to do anything. Finally, Ron stood.

"Okay, seriously, knock it off." Both girls stood up, Ciara brushing her hair out of her face, Cat wiping away a smear of blood.

Harry grinned. "Who won?" Loki glared at him, and he shut up.

Cat glared at Ron and Harry. "You two make the next practice, got it?" Receiving no reply, she turned on her heel and stormed upstairs.

Loki watched her, then turned to Harry. "I thought you quit the team when Sirius died."

Harry shrugged. "Meant to. She wasn't captain last year anyway. Katie Bell was. She was more lenient. When did you quit Charms Club?"

"Last year. I saw no point in it. It wasn't that great, anyway"

Harry grinned. "I was wondering why you joined, anyways."

Loki smiled back softly. "Sirius."

Ciara cleared her throat. "Anyway, didn't we have a Malfoy problem?"

Loki rolled her eyes. "Right. Leave it to me. I'll handle this 'Fiona' chick, okay?" They all nodded. Loki smiled. "Good. Now, we need to get going, or we'll be late for dinner."


	7. Fiona

Voldemorte's Downfall

Chapter seven: Fiona

When the group reached the Great Hall, Loki hung back, watching Malfoy and Fiona. Fiona noticed her and moved closer, shooing Malfoy. Loki smiled.

"Hi. Let me be among the first to welcome you to Hogwarts. I'm Loki."

Fiona grinned back. "Fiona."

"I know."

Fiona studied Loki's face, her grin widening. "You have a history with Draco, right?"

Loki nodded. "I dated him. Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Um, are you dating him?"

Fiona frowned. "Hell no! Draco's my brother! I'm Fiona Malfoy."

Loki's grin widened. "Oh! Well, I thought...Malfoy's an ass, so I didn't assume you were related."

Fiona grinned. "Tell me about it. Anyways, you look sort of familiar. Maybe I know someone you're related to?"

"Sirius Black" She smiled at the look on Fiona's face. "Yep, that's right. He's my dad."

Fiona pursed her lips. "Oh, yeah, now that I think about it, you do kinda look like Black." She paused, then began, "You know, Black was..."

"Not a big supporter of Voldemorte." Loki said pointedly.

Fiona rolled her eyes. "I know that." She looked around; making sure no one could hear her. "Hello, my dad is a Death Eater. I'd know if Black was too. I was trying to say that he and my dad were, really ironically, good friends."

Loki shrugged. "Yeah, right up to the moment when your dad killed him."

Fiona frowned again. "Not possible. Dad was really upset when he died."

Loki shook her head. "I watched it with my own eyes. Lucius Malfoy killed Sirius Black."

Fiona's eyes darkened. "You're lying. My father would never have hurt Sirius Black." She turned to leave, but paused and turned back. "Let me warn you, Loki Black. No one crosses Fiona Malfoy, got it?

Loki laughed bitterly. "You've got it backwards, Fiona Malfoy. No one crosses Loki Black." She leaned forward to add in a whisper, "That is, no one who wants to stay alive."

Fiona snorted. "My father is a school governor. Try it. See how fast you're expelled and thrown in Azkaban. Just like your good-for-nothing father."

Loki's eyes narrowed. They flashed dangerously. Her voice was no more then a whisper. "Don't tempt me. I'd be more then happy to hurt you. And I won't get in trouble, because how many people are gonna listen to a Death Eater, anyway?" She paused, then added, "Oh, and if you ever say anything about my father again, I **will** kill you, got it?" Fiona glared a moment, then flounced away. Loki glowered for a few minutes before Harry found her.


	8. The Darkness Within

Voldemorte's Downfall

Chapter eight: The Evil Within

_(Author's note: Okay, this chapter is really lame, but deal. It's actually just a filler chapter. No real point to it.)_

Harry cleared his throat, yanking Loki from her thoughts. "What?" she snapped. He drew back slightly. "You...um...okay, Loki?" Loki nodded. "Fine. Just...angry, that's all." Harry frowned. "Why? What happened?" Loki wheeled around. "Fiona Malfoy, that's what. You should have heard her." She gave a bitter laugh. "Quite frankly, I think she's full of it. You really should have heard some of the stuff she was saying about Sirius. 'Oh, Sirius Black was good friends with my father. My father couldn't have killed him.' Like she doesn't know we all watched it happen." Harry touched her arm gently. "She's a Malfoy. It is to be expected." Loki glowered. "Probably her daddy's little favorite at home. No wonder Draco wouldn't go to the same school as her." Harry smiled wryly. "Well, you definitely inherited Sirius' temper. You'll get your revenge. Besides, if Sirius were friends with Lucius Malfoy, he'd have had to have been evil. We both know he wasn't, so you've got nothing to worry about." Loki sighed. "You're probably right." She paused, then frowned. "Of course, look at what he had for family. They all seemed pretty 'evil' to me." Harry rolled his eyes. "And you think Sirius, and ultimately you, inherited that evil, am I right?" Loki nodded silently.

_(Author's note: Welcome to my sad and pathetic life. Lupin has rubbed off on me. Blame Rice.)_

Harry sighed. "I've probably spent too much time around Lupin, but here's the thing. Everyone has darkness and evil in their hearts. You know, dark and light, yin and yang? Well, you've got to embrace it. Otherwise, it'll fester. Do you have any idea what I'm getting at?" Loki smiled weakly. "No, not really. But one thing is really clear. You have spent way too much time around Lupin." Harry laughed. "I thought so. Damn! Oh well, can't do a thing about it know." Loki grinned. "Yeah." Suddenly, Artemis Simetra stepped out of the Great Hall. She smiled at them. "And what are my favorite students doing loitering around the Great Hall?" Harry and Loki exchanged looks. Then Loki sadi, with an impish grin, "Embracing." Artemis looked confused. "Embracing...what?"

Harry laughed. "The darkness within, of course." Loki rolled her eyes. "Come on, we should go plan our rev-I mean, start our homework." She and Harry ran off, leaving poor Professor Simetra confused. "What in the world are those two up to?" she muttered.

_(Author's note: Okay, say it. This chapter sucked. Sorry. My brain was not working properly when I wrote it. Next one's better, I promise!)_


	9. Loki's Surprise

Voldemorte's Downfall

Chapter Nine: Loki's Surprise

_(Author's note: I promise this is better then the last chapter.)_

The next morning, Loki, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Zofka and Rice headed to Potions, sans Ciara, who had decided to ditch. "I need my beauty sleep," she had told them. "These early morning classes are not helping." They'd therefore gone on without her. Snape swept into the dungeon as everyone was finished setting up their cauldrons. "Settle down," he called lazily; there was no real need. Snape's entrance was enough to guarantee silence. "Now, today, we'll be mixing the Kilden Poisoning Potion, which, of course, will come up in your N.E.W.T. level exams. Now, the test will only require you to know how to make the antidote, but you cannot very well mix an antidote if you cannot recognize what the poison is. We shall be mixing the antidote next class." On Loki's right, Hermione was feverishly taking notes, and Harry and Ron were on her left playing Exploding Snap. Professor Snape continued. "Now, although there is an antidote to this poison, it is rare, and difficult to make. I have one bottle-" He produced a tiny vial filled with a purple liquid- "and cannot make more in time to save any blockhead who poisons himself. Should you accidentally swallow some-though I doubt you can get there in time, this potion kills the drinker in under thirty seconds-there is a small box of bezoars in the supply cupboard. Now, the method will not be in _Advanced Potion Making_, so do not even attempt to look it up. It is, however..." Snape was cut off by the sound of the door opening. Loki raised her eyes from her notes, and her mouth fell open. Standing in the doorway was the most handsome boy she'd ever seen. He smiled, and Loki detected the mischievous glint in his eyes that she'd learned to recognize in Fred and George's eyes. Snape merely forced a smile, though the rest of his expression said something else-_Fear, perhaps? _Loki thought. But before she could register it deeper, Snape spoke. "You must be Tomàs Montoya. The headmaster warned me of your arrival. Why don't you sit..." He looked around for an empty seat, and Loki pushed Harry out of the chair next to her at once. "Over there, with Miss Black." He pointed towards Loki, who smiled. Tomàs went to the seat, and Snape threw a glare at Harry. "Potter, get back in your seat before I give you detention!" he snapped. Turning back to the board, he continued. "Now, as I was saying, you will find the method for the Kilden potion on the board. You have a little under two hours. Start." He swept back towards Loki's table. "Miss Black, please explain what we are doing to Mr. Montoya." Loki nodded. "Yes, sir." Snape nodded curtly and moved towards Neville's cauldron to, presumably, yell at him. Loki grinned at Tomàs. "Welcome to Hogwarts. Gryffindor?" Tomàs nodded. "Gryffindor." He looked Loki over a moment, and smiled. "So, a pretty girl like you must have a boyfriend." Loki laughed. "Nope. I'm unattached." Tomàs grinned. "There is hope!" He threw up his hands in mock celebration, which earned him a glare from Snape. Tomàs lowered his arms. "What's his deal, anyway?" Loki shrugged. "He's wanted to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts for..." she thought a moment. "Sixteen years. Dumbledore keeps denying him the post." Tomàs frowned. "Why?" Loki shrugged again. "Don't know. Oh, and he hates Gryffindors. Especially me, Harry and Rice." Tomàs looked confused. "Harry Potter?" Loki nodded and he continued. "Why does he hate you guys?" Loki laughed. "Our fathers. He hated them, so he would, naturally, hate their offspring." Tomàs lowered his voice. "So, you are...Sirius Black's daughter?" Loki smiled. "Yeah. Well, in their sixth year, my father, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin played an amusing prank on Snape, one which, had James not gotten cold feet at the last minute, would have resulted in his death. Snape's never forgiven them. Of course, my father and his friends were really cruel to him. But it's a mutual enmity." Tomàs' frown deepened. "So, you are Black's daughter, Harry is James Potter's son, and Rice is...?" "Remus Lupin's daughter," Loki said matter-of-factly. "Her full name is Rice Clantona Anne Lupin. She prefers just plain Rice." Tomàs nodded. "Ah. And what are we making?" He grimaced as he looked into the cauldron. Loki smiled. "The Kilden Poisoning Potion. He's going to teach us the antidote next week. Neville, don't!" she snapped. Neville jumped. He had been sniffing at his potion. "The smell alone is strong enough to kill you." Neville gulped. Loki sighed. "Potions is not his strong point, but his grandmother wouldn't let him quit. He'd be better off if Snape weren't here. He's afraid of Snape." Tomàs nodded. "Ah. And now..." he was cut off by Ciara entering the room. She stomped angrily towards Loki, who smiled warmly. "Morning, Ciara. What happened to skiving off?" Ciara glared. "Why didn't you warn me about McGonagell's spontaneous inspections?" Loki laughed. "It slipped my mind, honest." Ciara opened her mouth, but was interrupted by a commotion at Neville's cauldron, where it seemed Crabbe had been trying to dunk him into his potion. By the look of things, he'd succeeded. Snape swept down the length of the dungeon, pulling out the antidote. Snape threw the bottle at Harry. "Potter! Administer Longbottom the antidote quickly! Crabbe! Detention!" He glared at Loki. "Back to work, Miss Black, or you'll be in detention as well!" Loki rolled her eyes as Harry dumped the antidote down Neville's throat. Neville gasped and Loki smiled. "Danger averted." Tomàs, by this point, was white. "Does this happen often, Loki?" Loki nodded. "Yeah. It's not usually this deadly though. Normally, Neville just adds the wrong ingredients." "Normally?" Tomàs was incredulous. Loki nodded. "Yeah. It's all right though. We can..." she trailed off as the door opened again. Loki looked up, and her face went white. "Oh. My. God. Hermione." Hermione looked up and gasped, because standing in the doorway was Erick Chica, very much alive.


	10. A Dangerous Secret

Voldemorte's Downfall

Chapter ten: A Dangerous Secret

"Erick?" Hermione whispered. "But you're…you're…" "dead," Ciara finished bluntly. Chica shrugged. "Am I? I don't feel dead…" He frowned. "Who are you, anyways? I don't think we've met…" Loki jumped in. "This is Ciara." Ciara grinned. "Ciara Sorcha Sióbhan, at your service." Chica nodded. "Right. And you…?" He indicated Tomàs, who smiled weakly. "Tomàs Montoya." Loki laughed. "He's a little unnerved because he's already managed to get on Snape's bad side." "Settle down," Snape called. "Your potions should be finished by now. Bring a small flagon with your name on it up to me. Then you will clean up, and you may go." Loki finished up, but before she could lead Tomàs out, Snape called "Mr. Montoya? A word, please?" Tomàs shrugged back at Loki. "Go on. I'll catch up." Loki tried to hang back to hear what was being said, but Snape threw a look her way. "Get going, Miss Black, or you'll be in detention." Loki glared back at him, but walked out. She could hear Snape's voice, and Tomàs', but couldn't make out what was being said. Finally, he emerged, frowning. As soon as he saw Loki, however, he smiled. Loki smiled back. "Don't worry about Snape." Tomàs shrugged. "I'm not." Loki laughed. "Don't worry about Erick Chica, either. He's pretty much harmless, for a Slytherin." She giggled. "I'm kidding. He's cool. He can be a little…" She never finished her sentence, however, because Tomàs suddenly pushed her against the wall, his lips to hers. Loki shoved him away angrily. "What. The. Hell do you think you are doing?" Tomàs stepped back a bit, but kept Loki pinned gently to the wall. "Come on. You know we can't deny our feelings. I can tell in my heart we're meant to be." Loki's jaw dropped. "So that's an excuse for pinning me to a wall and trying to snog me?" Tomàs shrugged. "Well, no. I just couldn't resist you." Loki slapped him. "You bastard! I thought you were different! You listen to me. I am **_NOT _** some whore you pick up on the damn streets!" "Such language," Tomàs said with a small smile. "Loki shoved him off. "You are unbelievable." She began to walk away, but Tomàs caught her wrist. "Don't go. I'm sorry." Loki glared at him. "And you'll be even sorrier if you don't let go of me!" She jerked her wrist from his grasp and flounced away, furious. Tomàs slumped against the wall. "I almost had her. Another chance is all I need. Very soon, my Lord, she'll be ours." "Excellent," came the reply. "Good work, my young Death Eater."


	11. Confessions

Voldemorte's Downfall

Chapter eleven: Confessions

Loki entered the common room in a towering temper. She flopped onto the couch and glared at the book in her lap. "Ugh! I hate homework!" Harry glanced up from his Charms essay. "Don't we all. Anything else you'd care to share with us?" Loki shrugged. "No…Oh, except Tomàs, the jerk, just tried to swap saliva with me." Harry's head jerked back up protectively. "What?" he growled. "Don't worry," Loki said. "I pushed him off. He reminds me…" She caught herself. "I mean, there's a bad vibe around him. I don't trust it." Hermione glanced up. "Yes, but you said the same thing about Sirius, remember? And you were wrong then. Maybe you're wrong now." Loki glared at her. "This is different! There is really something almost…evil about him." Harry went back to his homework. "Well, for now, just forget it." Loki nodded as Tomàs entered the common room. He walked over to Loki, taking her hand and kneeling. "I was wrong, and I'm sorry. I propose a fresh start. Let's just put that little mess behind us." Loki chewed on her bottom lip. "I don't think that's such a good idea." "Why not?" Tomàs asked. "It is possible…" Loki nodded. "But not highly probable." Tomàs stood. "Fine," he said coolly. "Whatever." He went upstairs, and Loki shivered. "How am I the only one getting bad vibes from him?" Hermione smiled sympathetically. "Actually, I have the same feeling around him that I used to get around you, Loki." Loki turned crimson. "I, um…I have no idea what you're talking about," she sputtered. Hermione frowned. "You know, that weird, almost evil vibe." Harry nodded. "Actually, now that I think about it, I remember that same feeling. What was up with that?" Loki turned away. "I seriously have no idea what you're talking about," she growled. Ron raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, you do." Loki sighed. "You guys have to promise not to freak out on me." They all nodded. "Okay, well, you all know I was basically an orphan before we met Sirius." Again, nods. "Well, remember in fifth year, I was telling you guys about the man who raised me?" More nods. "Well, he was-is- a Death Eater." Harry's jaw dropped. "You're kidding! Tell me you're kidding!" Loki looked at him. "Do I look like I'm kidding?" She sighed. "This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you! I knew you'd freak out on me!" She started up the stairs when an owl flew to her. She snatched the letter and opened it. "That's not Lupin's handwriting…" She paled. "Oh, my…" Suddenly, she collapsed. Harry rushed over, grabbing the letter. "What the..?" He read it and he too paled. "Oh. My. God." "What? Ron asked. Harry glanced up. "It's from Sirius. He's alive!"


	12. The Letter

Voldemorte's Downfall

Chapter twelve: The Letter

"What?" Ron gasped. "But he-I mean, we all saw…" Zofka placed a steadying hand on his shoulder. "Read the letter, Harry." She spoke softly. Harry nodded. "Right." He unfolded the parchment again and began to read. _"Dear Loki," _the letter began. _"I'm sorry that I did not contact you sooner to let you know I'm alive. Remus believes that this is because I did not, for a time, fully accept the fact that I was indeed alive. I suppose, in a way, this is true. You must have no doubt wondered why there was no body…"_ "That's true!" Hermione interjected. "Ssh! There's more!" Harry snapped. _"…The truth is, I did not die. At all. The veil-you must have wondered about that-was, indeed, Death, but Death, of course, does not affect those who are not yet meant to be affected. You'll no doubt be wondering where I've been, and I shall tell you, when the time is right. For now, I take joy in the fact that I am a free man now, and I look forward to celebrating with you. Loki, I ask that you do not be upset with me, for letting you believe for two years I was dead, but that you take joy in the fact that I am not. Remus has sent a separate owl, but I expect my letter will reach you first. Hedwig is a smart owl. Please, do not hesitate to contact me if you need me, and let Harry know I am alright. I am sending him a letter, but this one will no doubt reach the school first, and he must hear it from you. Be strong for him. Remember, you are my daughter, and do not let anyone push you around. I eagerly await your responses(Yours and Harry's), for right now, you two are my only joys in life. Sirius." _Harry sighed, placing the letter on the table. "Well?" demanded Hermione. "Is it really from Sirius?" Harry nodded. "It has to be. Only a few people know Loki's his daughter, and only Sirius would call Lupin 'Remus.' Well, Sirius and Dumbledore, but Dumbledore wouldn't have sent this." Zofka scanned the letter. "Harry, you left a bit out." She cleared her throat. _"PS-I expect the lot of you at Christmas. And I've heard you're dating Draco Malfoy, Loki. Bring him along." _Harry's eyes widened. "Yeah, we'll have to tell Sirius they broke up." He smiled slightly. "Well, at least we have positive proof it's from Sirius." Ron nodded. "Yeah." Rice sighed loudly. "Has everyone forgotten that Loki is unconscious on the stairs? Or is everyone not bothering to care?" Harry jumped up. "Right. Loki. Oops." They turned towards the stairs, where Tomàs was cradling Loki's body gently; one hand was pressed firmly against the back of her head. "What happened?" he asked softly. Zofka moved towards him. "She fainted. Because of this." She handed him the letter. He skimmed it. "Oh. Well, I suggest we take her to the hospital wing, because in case you hadn't noticed, the back of her head is bleeding pretty badly, and there's a good chance she'll have a concussion." Zofka nodded. "Alright…" Harry stood. "Tomàs, why don't you take her? I have to see the headmaster." Tomàs nodded. "Of course." He stood, lifting Loki gently. "I'll take care of her," he promised/ Then, as an afterthought, he added, "Unless you don't trust me, of course." Zofka smiled. "We trust you. Don't know if Loki does though." Tomàs laughed nervously. "She will. Give her time." He gently carried Loki out of the portrait hole. Zofka smiled. "Okay, I swear those two will end up dating in the end." Harry nodded. "Yeah. And now, I'm off to see the headmaster." Ron frowned. "Why?" Harry held up the letter. "If anyone will understand this, it's him, isn't it?"


End file.
